¡Nunca te metas con mis compras!
by AnaCullen13
Summary: Paralelo a ¡El Musical de Emmett! Los chicos planearon darle una lección a Alice... pero ellos no imaginaron que ella tendría una mente tan macabra que los haría vivir el peor día de sus vidas... ¡risas aseguradas! XD


**¡Al fin! Aquí está el one shoot de las tan nombradas carteras (si es la primera vez que pasan por alguna de mis historias y no saben a qué me refiero, les recomiendo que lean primero "¡El musical de Emmett!"); es larguísimo, así que espero cubra sus expectativas, ¡jajaja! Les tengo que agradecer a todas las que siguen el musical, muchísimas gracias, sobre todo a mi amiga Sorita Wolfgirl, que me corrigió gran parte del one shoot y me animó a terminarlo (me bloqueé mentalmente un par de veces xD). Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que agregar; las dejo que lean. Espero que lo dis disfruten… ¡Lo olvidaba! Cuando lleguen a la parte de las venganzas de Alice, les recomiendo que escuchen la canción "Bad to the bone", de George Thorogood xD**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la historia y las locuras que dice son mías.**

**¡Nunca te metas con mis compras!**

**AlicePOV**

_¡Llevo dos meses esperando por esto! El gran acontecimiento del año: ¡las rebajas en carteras Dolce&Gabanna! Estoy muy emocionada. Tengo planeado esperar dos días antes en la entrada del centro comercial; he visto que muchas de las chicas de Forks y Port Angeles planean hacer eso, pero yo tengo una ventaja: ¡soy vampira! No tengo que descansar, ni tomar agua, ni comer —bueno, técnicamente no como, pero me alimento. De sangre, ¡pero eso cuenta como alimento!—. En fin, ya faltan dos semanas y ¡estoy listo para todo!..._

Seguí planeando mi momento de gloria como compradora compulsiva —digo, como amante del shopping— hasta que ciertas personitas, que no voy a nombrar, me interrumpieron (Edward y Bella, por supuesto…).

—Alice, hermanita linda y querida, ¿será que puedes bajarle el volumen a tus pensamientos sobre las compras? —me dijo Edward desde su habitación—. Me estás desconcentrando de lo que estoy haciendo con Bella…

_¡¿Ah?! ¿Es que acaso ellos están haciendo…? ¡Esto tengo que verlo!_

Volé hasta la habitación de Edward, pero nunca esperé lo que vi…

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?! —exclamé. Edward y Bella estaban en la gran cama que él había instalado en su cuarto y… ¡estaban jugando monopolio! Qué decepción. Y yo que había pensado otra cosa…

—Alice, controla tu mente triple "x", apta para mayores de dieciocho: no me dejas analizar la compra de esta propiedad… —dijo Edward, que mantenía la mirada fija en el tablero y en sus billetes, mientras que Bella rodaba los ojos y suspiraba.

—Edward, ¡por dios! ¡Es sólo un juego! —dijo Bella, que ya estaba exasperada porque Edward, al no poder leerle la mente, analizaba doblemente todo lo que ella hacía. _Patético, lo sé._

—No es un simple juego, Bella. Estoy probando si tengo madera para…

_¡Basta!, _me dije. _¡Mis asuntos son más importantes…¡_

—Bueno, Edward. No me interesa qué tan bueno está el juego, pero Bella y yo nos vamos de compras. —No iba a permitir que mi hermanito lindo me quitara la oportunidad de jugar a Barbie Bella…

—¡Por favor, Alice! ¡Te lo suplico! Mis pies aún no se recuperan de la excursión de compras de ayer —me dijo Bella tratando de imitar mi carita, pero como yo soy la creadora de la carita made in Alice, obviamente eso no funcionaba conmigo.

—No me interesa, Bella. Hoy llega ropa nueva a Channel y ¡no me la pienso perder! —Lo que no esperé fue que Bella sería tan idiota como para salir corriendo (y eso que supuestamente aún le dolían los pies...). ¿Es que no recordaba que yo era vampira?

Fui corriendo detrás de ella a velocidad vampírica, pero Edward se atravesó en mi camino. No obstante, ¡él a mí no me intimidaba! Así que me coloqué en posición de ataque y me lancé encima de él, que no se esperaba que yo hiciera eso. ¡Já! No porque yo sea enana... digo, compacta y adorable, les da derecho a pensar que soy un ser indefenso. ¡No, señor!Inmovilicé a Edward durante un segundo y aproveché ese tiempo para cargar a Bella en mi hombro, como si fuera un saco de papas, dejando a Edward en su sitio. Me reí. Yo era mejor que los Vulturis…

—Edward, cariño, ahora Bellita y yo nos vamos de compras; no te atrevas a seguirnos como ayer, porque mi venganza puede ser muy dulce… —le dije con una de mis encantadoras y brillantes sonrisas.

—¡Alice! ¡Bájame!

—Lo siento, Bella; pero no me voy a arriesgar a que escapes, así que ¡te aguantas hasta que lleguemos al carro!

—¡Voy a vomitar!

—No, no lo harás. Lo he visto —dije muy convencida, mis visiones casi nunca fallan…

Nos montamos en mi adorado Porsche y partimos a mi iglesia personal: ¡el centro comercial! En cuanto llegamos, salí disparada del carro, sosteniendo a Bella de la mano, como si fuera una niña de cuatro años. Es que si no lo hacía, ¡se me escapaba!

—Bella, mira este traje de baño. ¡Está súper divino! Seguramente a Edward le va a encantar —dije mientras sostenía en mi mano un precioso traje de baño de Calzedonia, de la temporada del 2009, de los que Giselle Bundchen fue la imagen. El traje de baño era verde militar, muy lindo. _¡Definitivamente lo compro!_

—Alice, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero… ¡en Forks siempre llueve! ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a usar un traje de baño?! Si a ustedes no los dejan entrar en la Push, además de que allí tampoco brilla el sol; y si vamos a una playa soleada, ustedes brillarán más que lucecitas de navidad en veinticuatro de de diciembre.

_Ah, Bella como que no entiende… ¡un traje de baño es indispensable!_

—Bella, un traje de baño es imprescindible. Además, ¡está súper mono! Lo llevo así no quieras…

Pasamos el día visitando las tiendas sin parar. ¡Definitivamente eso era lo mío! Para el final del día teníamos ya muchas bolsas, así que decidí llamar a mi Jazzy para que nos viniera a buscar en su recién adquirida Toyota Tundra 2010. _Pobre, él desde hace tiempo quería un auto, pero como él es un gran macho sureño, se decidió por un auto grande y monstruoso. A mi no me gustó, pero en estos momentos le veo el lado positivo: ¡puedo llevar más bolsas!_

—¡Jazzy bebé! Baby, ¡necesito un favor enorme como nuestro amor! —solté antes de que me saludara por el celular.

—Dime, Alice. ¿Qué necesitas, amor? —_¡Tan bello mi macho sureño! Siempre salvando a su damisela…_

—¿Me puedes venir a buscar al centro comercial? —le dije, haciéndole un pucherito al teléfono, mientras Bella rodaba los ojos y se sentaba en una silla que estaba cerca.

—Mmm… Claro, amor. Ya salgo para allá. Llego en unos diez minutos.

—¡Gracias, Jazzy Jazz! Te amo. ¡Bye! —Colgué el teléfono y me volteé a mirar a Bella—. Bella, Jasper llega en diez minutos, así que aún tenemos tiempo de ver unas cuantas tiendas y…

—¡No! Alice, por favor, te lo suplico, por lo que más quieras… mis pies ya no aguantan, no me puedo levantar —lloriqueaba Bella. _¡Ay, por dios! ¿Por qué se tiene que quejar tanto?_

—Párate, Bella. —La jalé de la mano y recogimos las bolsas (claro, la mayoría las llevaba yo…).

Estábamos en Armani cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar con la canción "Ain't Nobody"…

—Hello! ¡Yo aquí, ¿quién allá?! —dije con mi nuevo saludo personal, al mejor estilo Alice.

—Alice, ¿dónde estás? Ya llegué al centro comercial.

—Amor, estamos en Armani. ¿Dónde estás tú?

—En la entrada… —_¿Son ideas mías o Jasper está molesto?_

—Ven a buscarme a Armani, que si yo cargo todas estas bolsas se va a ver extraño, amor…

—Ya voy para allá.

Seguí mirando ropa mientras esperaba al amor de mi existencia…

**JasperPOV**

_Amo a Alice… Dios sabe que la amo, pero ¡demonios! ¡Ella tiene un serio problema con las compras! Si algún día descubro quién fue el que tuvo la idea de hacer los centros comerciales… ¡lo mato!_

Llegué a Armany y, tal como me lo había dicho, Alice estaba allí con Bella, quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas porque se quería ir del centro comercial. _Pobre, yo sé lo que es sufrir las torturas de Alice…_

—Alice —la llamé para ver si así se alejaba de la ropa.

—¡Jasper! —Llegó corriendo y se colgó de mi cuello, mientras me daba un dulce y suave beso en los labios, que por un momento me hizo olvidar el lugar donde me encontraba. Pero cuando abrí los ojos, volví a la triste y cruda realidad: aún seguía en el centro comercial.

—Vamos, amor. ¿Dónde están las bolsas? —le pregunté para poder empezar a llevarme las cosas y así intentar evitar que siguiera comprando más. _¡A estas alturas va a dejar el centro comercial sin mercancía!_

—La mayoría están en el almacén del centro comercial. Toma, este es el número —tomé el número que me dio Alice y fui hacia el almacén, donde ya me conocía hasta el perrito que cuidaba la mercancía… Triste, ¿verdad?

—Jasper, tenía tiempo sin verte. ¿Viniste a recoger las compras de Alice —_¿Lo ven? Ya me conocen en el almacén…_

—Hola, Héctor. ¿Cómo están tus hijos? Aquí está el número. Dame las bolsas. —El hombre se fue al final, que era donde estaban los compartimientos extra grandes. _Esto no pinta nada bueno… _

Luego de unos quince minutos, volvió con tres ayudantes, cada uno, incluyendo a Héctor, llevaba diez bolsas en sus brazos. _¡Dios, Alice se pasó esta vez! ¿Por qué soy yo quien siempre tiene que pasar vergüenza por la obsesión de Alice?_

—¿Esto es todo, Héctor? —le pregunté, guardando la falsa esperanza de que fueran cuarenta bolsas nada más; pero como siempre, Alice se supera a sí misma…

—Eso desearías, ahí vienen cuarenta más. Les voy a decir a los chicos que te ayuden a llevarlas. —_Per-fec-to, simplemente perfecto._

Los trabajadores del almacén me "ayudaron" a llevar las bolsas a mi nueva Toyota Tundra (sí, definitivamente ya era tiempo de comprarme un auto, ¿y qué mejor que un auto masculino, que demuestre al macho sureño que llevo dentro?).

Logré meter todo en la parte de atrás y fui a arrastrar a Alice fuera de Armani. Cuando al fin logré sacarla, venía con treinta bolsas más que se fueron en su Porsche, y como Bella no cupo, se vino conmigo.

—Jasper, ¿cómo hace para aguantar a Alice? —_¡Já! Bella me está preguntando algo que yo he estado cuestionándome toda la vida…_

—Amor puro… Aunque ya estoy harto de pasar pena en el centro comercial —le dije con el rostro abatido. _Por fin tengo con quién desahogar mis traumas. ¡Bella me entiende!_

—Pues la debes amar como yo amo a Edward, porque nadie aguanta eso… —me dijo con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro; pero es que era la realidad, nadie entendía cómo soportaba yo los maratones de compras…

—Y estás en lo cierto. Alice necesita una buena lección para que deje de comprar —le dije a Bella. _¡Hasta que tuve una idea!_—. Bella, llama a Jacob —pedí mientras le daba mi celular.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa, Jasper?

—Sólo hazlo, confía en mí. Dile que nos vemos en el límite del tratado.

Si todo funcionaba como lo estaba planeando, no tendría que pisar nunca más un centro comercial…

—¿Jacob? Hola, habla Bella… mmm… necesito un favor —dijo Bella al teléfono, yo podía escuchar perfectamente la voz del perro sin problema alguno.

—_Claro, Bella. Dime._

—Necesito que nos veamos en la línea del tratado.

—_¿Alguno de los miembros de la familia Cullen viene contigo?_

—Sí, pero es urgente. Así que, ¿cuento contigo?

—_Claro, Bells. Ya estoy saliendo para allá._

—Muy bien, Jasper, no sé qué te traes entre manos, pero mejor explícame esto —pidió Bella, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho en señal de obstinación. _¡Qué terca es!_

—Bella, aquí no te puedo explicar. ¿Puedes esperar a que lleguemos a la reserva? —Comencé a usar mi poder para que Bella se calmara y viera las cosas con más tranquilidad.

—Está bien, Jasper. Pero… ¡deja de usar tu poder en mí que me estás durmiendo!

—Lo siento, Bella. —_Creo que se me fue la mano un poquito intentando calmarla._

Conduje rápidamente hacia la Push, antes de que Alice tuviera una visión. Pero antes de lo que yo creía, ya estaba sonando mi celular. _¡Demonios! Ya se enteró…_

—_Jasper Hale, ¿por qué demonios no veo tu futuro ni el de Bella? ¡¿Dónde están?! _—Tuve que apartar mi celular, porque el grito que pegó Alice fue tan brutal que hasta Bella se asustó. _Piensa, Jasper Hale. ¡Invéntale algo a Alice!_

—Amor, tranquila, estoy llevando a Bella a la Push porque necesita recoger algo que se le quedó en casa de Jacob.

_Espero que se haya creído eso..._ Si bien Alice es el ser más bondadoso del planeta y la mujer que amo y amaré por toda mi existencia, estaba completamente seguro de que, si llegara a enterarse de que tramábamos algo en su contra, destruiría todas mis cosas sobre la guerra. De sólo pensarlo, me daban escalofríos.

Llegamos al límite y ahí estaba Jacob, llevando sólo sus shorts y nada más, como siempre. Pude darme cuenta de la descarga de deseo que salió del cuerpo de Bella cuando vio a Jacob semidesnudo. _Ay, Bella. Estás en salsa y no es Ketchup precisamente… _Le dediqué una mirada para que controlara sus impulsos y ella sólo bajó la mirada, sonrojándose.

Jacob llegó hasta nosotros, viéndome con desconfianza. Yo sólo pude pones mi mejor cara de indiferencia.

—Hemos venido porque tengo un favor que pedirte —le dije en tono serio, aplicando mi poder tranquilizador. En este momento lo que menos necesitaba era que el chico se cabreara y se transformara.

—Está bien, chupasangre, te escucho; que por tu cara intuyo que ha de ser algo bien importante como para que me vengas a pedir ayuda precisamente a mí. —_No tienes ni la menor idea…_

—Bella y yo, y toda la familia, de hecho, estamos hartos de tener que soportar las compras de Alice; por eso necesitamos que nos ayudes a darle una lección.

Jacob tenía una mueca de seriedad en el rostro. Yo sabía lo que estaba pensando, ya que él también había sufrido en carne propia las torturas de Alice.

—Está bien, cuenten conmigo, porque no pienso volver a soportar algo como lo que trató de hacer…

Pobre Jacob, aún recordaba lo que Alice le hizo…

_«Estábamos en un juego de béisbol amistoso entre los perros y nosotros… digo, entre la manada y nosotros (Sí, ya sé que licántropos y vampiros no son una buena mezcla, pero ¡vamos! Forks había estado aburrido últimamente…). Nos dividimos en equipos y, como siempre, Emmet puso los nombres…_

_Como si no pudiera ser más obvio, nuestro equipo se llamaba "Los eternos vampiros" y el de la manada se llamaba "Los súper lobos". (Típico de Emmett…)_

_En eso, el amor de mi existencia salió con una de sus típicas ocurrencias acerca de la moda y el buen gusto:_

—_¿Saben?, les tengo una idea para que lleven más fácilmente sus ropas en cada transformación —le dijo a los lobos con una gran sonrisa, esa a la que nadie se niega. _

_Los miembros de la manada sólo se miraban mutuamente, confundidos; mientras que Alice observaba sus vestiduras habituales: pantalones rasgados y nada más. Al ver que no recibía ninguna respuesta por parte de ellos, decidió continuar con su monólogo:_

—_He encontrado estos fabulosos bolsos del tamaño perfecto para que los lleven en sus lomos. Son de marca Adidas, y estoy súper segura de que les serán útiles. Además de eso, combinan con sus pelajes. ¿No es eso fabuloso? Y como regalo les incluí ropa y zapatos. ¡Pruébenselos!_

_¡¿Alice estaba loca?! ¡¿Alguien puede imaginarse a los perros con mochilas en el lomo?! ¡Já! Cuando los lobos vieron los bolsos tamaño jumbo (porque claro, estaban hechos para las proporciones monstruosas de los licántropos) no podían creer que fuera verdad._

_Lo más gracioso de todo era que parecía como si fueran al instituto… ¿o sería mejor decir a la escuela de entrenamiento canino? ¡Jaja! Y como si Emmett tuviera el don de Edward, abrió la bocota para comentar:_

—_¡Jaja! Pareciera que fueran a una escuela para entrenar perros. —Los lobos lo miraban furiosos, y él, como un bolsa, se seguía riendo (hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar…)._

—_¡Para, Emmett! Ellos los van a usar quieran o no... o van a conocer lo que es sufrir en las manos de Alice Cullen —dijo mi esposa, con una mirada totalmente amenazadora, que haría que cualquiera se orinara encima. Así que los perros, a regañadientes, de pusieron las mochilas. ¡Jaja! Como sus cuerpos eran humanos, se veían realmente ridículos con esos bolsos que les llegaban debajo de las nalgas—. Bueno, vayan a entrar en fase, que quiero ver cómo se les ven los bolsos —ordenó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_Los lobos fueron hacia los árboles y al minuto regresaron siendo lobos. En ese momento ninguno pudo aguantar la risa: ¡se veían como si fueran a la escuela canina! El bolso de Jacob era color naranja; el de Sam, pateado; el de Paul, negro; y los de los otros chicos eran de distintos tonos entre beige y café. ¡Jaja! Esta vez Alice sí se había pasado…_

—_Creo que deberíamos cambiarle el nombre a su equipo. Ahora se llamarán "Los colegiale". —Sólo había una palabra para explicar lo que acababa de escuchar: Emmett._

_¡Por Dios! Ese había sido el día más extraño de toda mi vida…»_

—Cuenta con mi ayuda y la de toda la manada. Ahora, ¿en qué consiste tu plan? —_Bien, ya te tengo donde quiero, Jacob Black…_

—Haremos que Alice se pierda las ofertas más grandes del año en carteras Dolce&Gabanna.

—No sé con qué coño se come Dolce&Toscana, pero cuéntame cómo vas a hacer todo… —_¡¿Cómo es posible que no sepa qué es Dolce&Gabanna?! (Ok, eso sonó extremadamente gay…)._

—Pensé en secuestrar una de sus prendas favoritas y llamarla para que la venga a rescatar; ahí es donde entran ustedes. La llamarás, cambiando tu voz por teléfono, diciéndole que tienes sus zapatos edición limitada Manolo Blahnik, y que, si los quiere volver a ver, tiene que ir a Canadá a buscarlos. En ese tiempo nosotros estaremos atentos a que Alice salga corriendo hasta allá.

—Está bien, chupasangre. Piensas en todo, pero creo que se te olvida un mínimo detalle… tu compañera puede ver el futuro, y tan pronto como se entere de lo que estás planeando, te cortará las bolas y se las pondrá de zarcillos… —_Como que tantas transformaciones pusieron bruto al muchacho…_

—¿Y por qué crees tú que estamos hablando contigo? Y…

—"Estamos" me suena a poliedro, así que a mí me vas sacando de ese peo, Jasper Hale. _—¿Por qué Bella tiene que ponerme las cosas tan difíciles?_

—Sí, estamos; porque tú no me vas a dar la espalda, Isabella Swan —sentencié—. Bueno, Jacob, como te decía antes de que Bella me interrumpiera, estamos aquí porque Alice no puede ver su futuro ni el de las personas que los rodean, por lo tanto, Alice no sabe lo que estamos planeando —le dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras él me veía con cara de "Desgraciado, piensas en todo…"

—Pues si es así, manos a la obra.

**AlicePOV**

_¡Faltan dos días! Llevo la cuenta como si ya viniera año nuevo, pero es que ¡estas ofertas son irrepetibles! Aunque creo que como he estado tan concentrada estas últimas dos semanas en las ofertas, Jasper se ha distanciado un poco de mí y ha estado más unido a Bella, ¡cosa que me alegra! Por fin ha superado un poco el deseo de beber la sangre de Bella…_

Repasé una vez más la lista de cosas que llevaría al centro comercial. De un momento a otro, _Ain't nobody _empezó a sonar en mi habitación. _Qué raro que alguien me esté llamando…_

—¡Yo aquí, ¿quién allá?! —dije con mi linda voz a quien sea que me estuviera llamando. En eso, una voz parecida a la de Linda Blair poseída me habló desde la otra línea.

—Alice Cullen, tenemos algo que le pertenece… y si quiere verlos de nuevo tendrá que hacer todo lo que yo le diga. ¿Le quedó claro?_—¿Qué? ¡Secuestraron algo mío y no sé qué es!_

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Quién es usted? —le pregunté poniendo mi voz más amenazante. _¡Este tipo no sabe con quién se ha metido!_

—Sólo haga lo que le diga si quiere volver a ver sus zapatos azules, edición de lujo Manolo Blahnik. —_¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MIS ZAPATOS!_

Si pudiera llorar ya lo estaría haciendo ¡Yo me había peleado por esos zapatos con Sarah Jessica Parker! ¡No iba a dejar que me los quitaran! Rápidamente los busqué en mi closet y no los encontré... ¡¿Pero cómo es que se los habían podido llevar?! En mi cuarto sólo estaban los efluvios de la familia, y ninguno de ellos había sido, de eso estaba más que segura, así que quien quiera que se hubiera llevado mis adorados zapatos sabía muy bien cómo hacer que su rastro se fuera...

—Está bien, haré lo que usted diga, ¡pero si le hace algo a mis zapatos le aseguro que ni el mismo Satanás lo va a librar de mí! _—¡Estoy furiosa! Si llego a saber quien es ese tipo lo mataré…_

—Nos encontraremos mañana a las doce del mediodía en Wreck Beach, en Vancouver. Quiero que venga sola, ¿me ha entendido? Y una última cosa: siga las señales. _—__¿Acaso este hombre está loco?_ _En una playa… Mañana a esa hora el sol estará deslumbrante al igual que yo, que cuando los humanos me vean brillando como si me hubiera bañado en escarcha ¡saldrán corriendo! Pero así tenga que forrarme en tela como una musulmana ¡voy a rescatar mis zapatos!_

—Está bien, ahí estaré… —Trancaron la llamada antes de que pudiera decir algo.

_¡Dios mis pobres zapatos han de estar sufriendo! ¡O peor aún! ¡Los pueden estar torturando!, _pensé horrorizada.

Fui a cazar y esperé a que amaneciera. Total, mi Porsche era uno de los autos más veloces que existían. Cuando llegó la hora, tomé las llaves de mi auto y me monté en él —no sin antes preparar todo lo que me iba a llevar. ¡Y lo del disfraz de musulmana era en serio!—. Salí disparada hacia la carretera, sin decirle nada a nadie. Pero como Dios, creo, me empieza a odiar, había un accidente gigantesco en la carretera. _¡¿Es que acaso no voy a llegar a tiempo?!_

Salí rápidamente de mi deportivo para ver la razón de tanto alboroto y no creí lo que mis ojos estaban viendo… ¡¿Cómo carajo había llegado un tronco de pino a la mitad de la carretera?! ¡Yo no había hecho nada mara merecer eso! Y lo peor era que no podía irme corriendo, así que tuve que esperar alrededor de tres horas hasta que despejaron una parte del camino… ¡y ya eran las nueve de la mañana! _¡Voy a perder a mis amores!_

Manejé a una velocidad impresionante, el medidor de velocidad marcaba doscientos, ¡y aún así me parecía insuficiente! Llegué a Vancouver en tiempo récord, y fui hasta la playa en donde me había citado el maldito ladrón de zapatos. Según me dijo el tipo, tenía que seguir las señales, pero mientras iba a buscar un puesto dónde estacionar el coche, un oficial me paró. _¡¿Y ahora qué?!_

—Señorita, disculpe, pero me dijeron que le diera este papel a la dueña de un Porsche Turbo 911 amarillo, y créame, su auto es el único con esa descripción.

Tomé rápidamente el papel que me tendía el hombre y lo desdoblé:

«Por la tierra del infierno y los pecados caminarás,

hasta que ver las puertas del cielo conseguirás.

Si encontrar lo que buscas deseas lograr,

por las fauces del fiero león deberás bajar;

pero tu tiempo no durará toda una eternidad,

así que hasta mañana a esta misma hora tienes tu oportunidad.

Buena suerte...»

_¡¿Qué carajo es esto?, _pensé. Un acertijo era lo único que me faltaba para completar el día más desgraciado de toda mi existencia.

Me puse la gran cantidad de ropa que había traído y salí a caminar hacia la playa, mientras la gente me veía raro por mi atuendo. ¡¿Es que nunca habían visto como se visten los árabes?!

_«Por la tierra del infierno y los pecados caminarás…», ¿qué significará eso? Bueno, estoy caminando, pero no veo pecado por… ¡DIOS, QUÉ HORRIBLE! ¡ES UNA PLAYA NUDISTA!_ Hasta ese momento fue que me percaté de que la mayoría de la gente estaba desnuda. _¡Qué asco! ¡Estoy viendo viejitos desnudos! ¡Aaahh! Bueno, al menos ya sé que estoy en la playa correcta…_

La siguiente frase era: "hasta que ver las puertas del cielo conseguirás". ¿Dónde se suponía que estaban las fulanas puertas del cielo?

Caminé alrededor de seis horas buscando las posibles puertas del cielo hasta que llegué al último tramo de la playa, donde estaba un restaurante sumamente elegante, y cuando vi el nombre del mismo casi me doy de cabezazos contra el piso, pues el sitio se llamaba: "The gates of heaven". Y ¡maldición!, eso significaba "las puertas del cielo"… _¡Alice, tus idiomas están jodidos, amiga!_, pensé para mis adentros.

Ahora, debía pasar a la siguiente frase antes de que me diera un ataque de neurastenia.

«Si encontrar lo que buscas deseas lograr, por las fauces del fiero león deberás bajar.»

Entré en el restaurante y casi me desmayo: ¡toda la decoración estaba compuesta de leones de mármol! ¡¿Cómo se suponía que encontraría el que necesitaba?! Pero como yo soy un ser sociable, decidí entablar conversación con alguno de los mesoneros para ver si así encontraba el dichoso león.

—Hola. Disculpa, estoy buscando un león especial y… —El chico se me quedó mirando embobado, a pesar de mi raro atuendo, pero se repuso rápido y me respondió.

—Claro, usted debe estar buscando el Gran León de la suerte; está en la parte trasera. Si quiere yo la puedo acompañar…

—No, gracias; yo puedo sola —le dije mientras salía casi corriendo hacia el patio del restaurante, que resultó ser un jardín al estilo Zen (con muy buen gusto, pues parecía que hubiera llegado al paraíso). Ahí estaba el condenado león.

Era enorme y estaba como sentado encima de una reja dorada, que era una especie de pozo de la suerte. Cuando me incliné un poco para ver no hallé nada, pero me fihé que entre las patas del león ¡estaba la caja de mis zapatos! La tomé a velocidad vampírica y ahí estaban mis amados zapatos. ¡Mis bebés! ¡Cuánto los había extrañado!

Dentro de la caja había una nota:

«Las personas son más importantes que las compras...

Y hablando de compras mira la hora que es

¿No recuerdas algo?...»

_¡Bien! Otro acertijo… ¿de qué se supone que…? No, no, ¡NO! ¡Por favor, no! _Miré mi reloj y éste marcaba las diez de la mañana del día de… ¡MIS OFERTAS EN CARTERAS! _¡No!¡Me las perderé!_

Por más que corrí hacia mi auto y manejé como una loca hacia el centro comercial no logré llegar a tiempo. Y a todas las carteras estaban vendidas. _¡Quien sea que se haya llevado mis zapatos lo pagará con su vida!_

Regresé a la casa vuelta un demonio, y ahí estaban todos con expresiones burlonas en sus rostros. El entendimiento me llegó como un balde de agua: ¡ellos habían planeado todo para que no pudiera comprar! No dije nada, simplemente los asesiné con la mirada y subí a mi habitación a quitarme la molesta ropa que e había puesto para que no me vieran brillar. Pero mientras tomaba una larga ducha, empecé a idear formas de vengarme de ellos, y entonces supe lo que haría.

Los primeros en caer serían Edward y Bella, luego seguiría Rosalie, después Emmett, y Jasper para el final, pues tenía el ligero presentimiento de que él había planeado todo…

_Sí, esto no se quedará así… ¿Cómo es posible que mi propia familia me haya hecho esto? ¡Ni que yo tuviera una obsesión por las compras! Pero pronto verán lo que es meterse con Alice Cullen; porque Alice es sinónimo de venganza…_

**JasperPOV**

_Logré lo que tanto quería: ¡Alice se perdió las ofertas! Aunque creo que ella sospecha de nosotros. Si bien es cierto que todos me ayudaron, la mente maquiavélica y maestra fue la mía. Obviamente, porque yo soy experto en estrategias, y para poder burlar a Alice hay que tener un gran conocimiento de su poder, y eses conocimiento sólo lo tengo yo, así que la verdad estoy extrañado de que no haya salido a vengarse de mí… Yo la amo, pero es que ella debía aprender la lección._

Estábamos todos sentados en la sala, esperando saber algo de Alice, cuando escuchamos el sonido del motor de su auto, y a los pocos segundos llegó ella, con el atuendo más extraño que he visto en toda mi vida. ¡Tenía más ropa encima que un árabe! Apenas entró y vio nuestros rostros con muecas escondidas en señal de victoria, el entendimiento llegó a su cuerpo, mientras nos daba la mirada más escalofriante y aterradora que haya visto en toda mi existencia. En ese momento supe que Alice quería venganza…

**AlicePOV**

Ya sabía qué iba a hacer, pero para eso necesitaría al menos una semana y que, por supuesto, Edward no se enterara de lo que estaba planeando. Por el momento, fui a instalar una cámara en su habitación; sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera captar algo bueno.

Mientras tanto, la primera en caer sería Rosalie…

**RosaliePOV**

Estaba un poco preocupada con respecto a lo que Alice nos pudiera hacer por ayudar a Jasper a darle un escarmiento. Ya había pasado una semana aproximadamente desde que Alice había entrado por la puerta de la casa hecha una furia, y créanme cuando les digo que nunca en toda mi existencia había visto una mirada tan aterradora como la de Alice. Creo que esta vez si la cagamos y hasta el fondo. Alice no es de las que olvidan las cosas, y mucho menos si te metes con su obsesión: las compras.

Estaba súper estresada de estar esperando toda la semana a que Alice se vengara de mí, así que para relajarme un poco me fui a dar un baño. Busqué todos mis artículos de aseo, que aunque son innecesarios para mí por ser vampira, hacen que huela mejor.

Rápidamente entré en la ducha. No tenía muchas ganas de llenar la tina, por lo tanto mojé mi hermosa cabellera rubia en el agua mientras buscaba a tientas mi shampoo con olor a manzanas y me lo aplicaba, aspirando el delicioso aroma que se impregnaba en mi cabello. Cuando me quité la espuma que cubría mis ojos, me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien: mi perfecto cuerpo destilaba líquido rojo y el piso del baño estaba lleno del mismo líquido rojizo que parecía… ¿sangre? No. Al fijarme mejor vi que el líquido procedía de mi hermosa cabellera. _¡¿Qué está pasando?!, _pensé, luego salí corriendo del baño hasta el primer espejo que se me atravesó en el camino y… y…

—¡¡AH!! —grité enfurecida—. ¡ALICE CULLEN, CORRE PORQUE ESTA ME LA PAGAS!

_¡¡Mi hermosa cabellera rubia está teñida de rojo!! ¡La mataré! ¡Juro que de esta no se salva! ¡Dios, cómo odio el cabello rojo… me recuerda a Tanya!_

Bajé velozmente las escaleras y ahí estaba Alice, con su rostro sereno, leyendo la revista Steventeen. _¡La perra desgraciada esa! ¡Cómo se atreve a dejarme la cabeza como un incendio forestal!_

—¡Alice Cullen, me puedes explicar qué significa esto! —le grité como una histérica, apuntando mi cabeza con un dedo. ¡Yo no había hecho nada malo!

—¿Qué sucede Rose? ¿Ya te aburriste de estar toda la eternidad con el mismo look? —me dijo con la expresión más serena y pacífica que he visto. Nada que ver con la cara de demonio que había puesto la semana pasada. ¡Pero eso no se quedaría así!

—Sucede, hermanita, que alguien tiñó mi cabello de rojo puta y no sé quién fue. Por casualidad, ¿no habrás sido tu quién tomó mi shampoo y lo adulteró con un tinte que no sé siquiera si se me va a quitar? —le dije, dejando fluir todo mi sarcasmo. Los demás miembros de la familia ya se habían acercado y me veían con cara de "¿Te drogaste o es que te chupaste la sangre de un venado en descomposición?", mientras veían mi cabello rojo candela.

—Está bien, Rosalie; tú ganas: fui yo. Y que esto les quede de advertencia a cada uno de ustedes, pues yo sé que ustedes son los culpables de que yo haya perdido las mejores ofertas de toda la historia. Y ni crean que esto se va a quedar así. Rosalie ya pagó; aún quedan cuatro… —_¡¿O sea que ella me está usando a mí como rata de laboratorio para que los demás vean lo que les pasará?!_

—¡Cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto a mí! ¡Ahora tengo la cabeza como Lava Girl! —le grité fuera de control, mientras Emmett trataba de agarrarme para que no le rajara la garganta a Alice.

—¿Quién carajo es Lava Girl?

—Una niña que tiene cabello de fuego en una película en la que sale Taylor Lautner y…

Este era el momento menos oportuno para que Bella abriera la boca. Todos dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia ella y ésta sólo pudo adoptar el color de un farolito navideño.

—¡Si no querías que tu cabeza pareciera la antorcha de la libertad debiste haber pensado bien antes de hacer que me perdiera esas ofertas!

—¡Te merecías lo que te pasó, adicta a las compras!

—¡Mira, Barbie después de un incendio, me bajas el tonito, porque no voy a tolerar que me hables así!

Esto era más de lo que yo podía soportar, así que me abalancé sobre Alice; pero dos brazos gigantes y forrados en músculos, que yo conocía perfectamente, me tomaron por la cintura para detenerme.

Alice parecía una cucaracha moviendo las piernas como una esquizofrénica mientras Jasper trataba de sostenerla.

—¡ENANA DE CIRCO, TE VOY A RAPARA LA CABEZA AL ESTILO MILITAR! —le grité, forcejeando en los brazos de Emmett, que tenía… ¿un peluche en la mano?... _Emmett siempre tan infantil…_

—¡OXIGENADA, PELO TEÑIDO, VEN PARA VER SI ERES TAN GALLITO DE PELEA! ¡MALDITA SEA, JASPER, SUÉLTAME! —Alice estaba pataleando en el aire, hasta que por fin se calmó. Así que yo dejé de forcejear para ver si así hablábamos como gente civilizada. Entonces mi adorado marido se atravesó en medio de nosotras dos, aún con su peluche de oso panda en la mano.

—A ver, chicas, cálmense. Respiren hondo y aclaren sus ideas y… —Como él es tan entrometido y Alice no tiene paciencia, le arrebató el peluche de la mano y le arrancó la cabeza de un solo mordisco. Emmett, que tenía una expresión horrorizada, se agachó a recoger el cuerpo inerte de su osito panda.

—¡Señor Panda! ¡Nooo! —sollozaba Emmett, abrazando el cuerpo si cabeza del Señor Panda.

Ver así a mi pobre osito me enfureció. ¿Cómo podía Alice hacerle eso si él no había hecho nada? ¡Alice Cullen pagaría por eso!

—No planees mucho, Barbie oxigenada, que no te va a funcionar —me dijo Alice con aires de superioridad. Esos eran los momentos en los que verdaderamente odiaba el don de Alice.

—Vayan preparándose, que mi venganza no ha terminado…

**BellaPOV**

Lo admito, no estaba asustada… ¡estaba que me hacía encima a causa del miedo! Es que, todos sabíamos que Alice era capaz de cualquier cosa, y quizá por eso todos hacíamos nuestras cosas con más cautela de la normal.

Edward y yo estábamos en su habitación hablando del lindo tema de Alice, ya que la casa estaba sola para nosotros, pues todos los chicos habían salido de caza.

—¿Qué crees que hará Alice para vengarse de nosotros? —le pregunté en un susurro a Edward mientras estaba recostada en su pecho varonil.

—La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea; de ella podemos esperar cualquier cosa. Pero tranquilízate, no la siento cerca de la casa en estos momentos, así que puedes respirar tranquila: hoy no nos va a hacer nada.

Miré a Edward con una sonrisa, inclinándome un poco para rozar sus labios con los míos. Él se tensó en el acto, como siempre hacía por miedo a lastimarme; pero se tranquilizó e inició una danza tranquila e incitante, en la cual yo sabía que sería la perdedora; solo un roce de Edward era capaz de quitarme el aliento. A medida que el tiempo avanzaba, el ambiente iba calentándose más, pues ahora Edward estaba sobre mí sin su camisa... En qué momento se la había quitado, no me importaba mientras el siguiera…

—¡FAMILIA, ESTAMOS EN CASA! —gritó Emmett desde la puerta de la habitación en la que estábamos, provocando que Edward se cayera de la cama por el susto, mientras que yo sólo me sonrojaba.

—¡¿Acaso no sabes lo que es tocar una puerta?! —Edward estaba furioso; respiraba rápidamente como un toro mientras todos se reían de nosotros. Y, para empeorar las cosas, Emmett sacó de su bolsillo un… un… un… ¡CONDÓN!

—Eddie, tienes que protegerte si quieras estar en esa… "forma" con Bella.

Y como si las cosas no estuvieran ya suficientemente mal, Emmett sacó un vibrador de una bolsa. ¡UN VIBRADOR!

—Mira, Eddie; se pone de esta manera… —Pero cuando Emmett estaba comenzando a abrir el envoltorio, Edward se levantó como un huracán y les cerró la puerta en la nariz. _Solo espero que esto no lo sepa nadie…_

**AlicePOV**

Bien, la fase uno de mi venganza contra Edward y Bella estaba completa. Ahora sólo necesitaba al rey de la edición de videos: ¡Emmett Cullen! Sí, Emmett no es tan tonto como parece; él es el experto en computadoras y edición.

—Emmett, necesito tu ayuda, así que no digas que no, porque ya he visto que aceptarás —le dije velozmente y sin hacer una sola pausa para tomar aire. Él sólo me vio y asintió, pero me di cuenta de que aún estaba molesto por la pérdida del Señor Panda… _¡No sé por qué se molesta! Además, la cabeza del Señor Panda está como objeto decorativo en la puerta de mi cuarto, para que vean que con Alice nadie se mete…_

—Está bien, te ayudaré. Pero por favor, devuélveme la cabeza del Señor Panda, que no es lindo que tengas su cabeza puesta en una vara de dos metros como hacían en la Edad Media. —_¡Qué delicado!_

—Lo haré, pero primero me ayudas… en todas las venganzas que quedan, ¿hecho? —Él me sonrió mientras chocábamos los cinco. Emmett y yo éramos un dúo dinámico sin lugar a dudas.

—¿Eso significa que no te vas a vengar de mí? —Hay que ver que Emmett a veces se pasa de lento…

—Emmett, ya me vengué de ti. Si no fuera así, la cabeza de tu peluche no estaría en este momento decorando la entrada de mi cuarto —le dije con una brillante sonrisa, mientras el me veía feo.

Pasamos todo el día editando el video y haciéndole unas cuantas adiciones opcionales. ¡Ja! Cuando Edward y Bella lo vieran se traumarían de por vida.

Al día siguiente arrastré a todos al centro comercial, con la excusa de que, ya que me habían arruinado mis compras, por lo menos deberían acceder a acompañarme y reparar un poco del daño que habían hecho. Lo que ellos no se esperaban era lo que estaba por suceder…

**EdwardPOV**

Fuimos al centro comercial para que Alice recuperara su día de compras perdido. Luego de unas tres horas de recorrer muchas tiendas, nos dirigimos a un restaurante para que Bella cenara con tranquilidad. El ambiente del sitio era muy agradable, y había una gran pantalla cerca de una banda que tocaba música ambiental ligera.

Me di cuenta de que Alice no estaba en la mesa hasta que vi que llegaba la lugar donde estaba la banda y tomaba el micrófono, haciendo que la mayoría de los hombres en el establecimiento comenzaran a babear, literalmente, al verla allí.

—Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. En este momento a mi hermano Emmett y a mí nos gustaría presentar un comercial que hemos realizado a favor de la prevención del VIH y el embarazo precoz, ya que somos estudiantes de publicidad y mercadeo; así que nos gustaría que lo vieran.

_¿Desde cuando Emmett y Alice estudian publicidad y mercadeo? _Toda la gente comenzó a aplaudir, y en la gran pantalla y en otros monitores más pequeños se comenzó a reproducir… _No puede ser_… _Juro por Dios y por mi humanidad perdida que mataré a Alice… ¡Nos grabó a Bella y a mí besándonos en mi habitación!_

En el video salíamos Bella y yo besándonos en la gran cama, con música de fondo, y hasta mi habitación estaba decorada de otra forma. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Emmett había ayudado a Alice! Esa era la única forma de que el video haya podido quedar así. Y eso no era lo peor, sino que Alice y Emmet aparecían entrando en la habitación, pero no como habían hecho aquel día: era un montaje de otro video, pues los dos salían dando un mensaje con una música corta venas de fondo.

—_A pesar de que las tasas de mortalidad del VIH han sido reducidas, es importante recordar protegerse. Usa el condón, y así también evitarás embarazos no planeados. Cuida tu vida… _—dijeron ambos, al mismo tiempo que guiñaban un ojo en el video y mostraban una imagen de nosotros besándonos mientras salía el símbolo del sida y un condón. Al final la pantalla oscureció y yo miré a Bella, que estaba totalmente pálida, viendo hacia la pantalla con incredulidad.

Alice y Emmett se levantaron de la mesa. Todas las personas del restaurante rompieron en aplausos, que ellos agradecían haciendo reverencias y, como la guinda del pastel, Alice tomó el micrófono…

—Muchas gracias. Nos alegra que les haya gustado, pero ahora pido un gran aplauso para la caliente pareja de nuestro video: ¡Edward y Bella!

_Trágame, Tierra; llévame al cielo y arrástrame al infierno… Que alguien me diga que no nos acaban de nombrar a nosotros…_

—¡Vamos, chicos! ¡No sean tímidos! Acérquense y saluden al público. —_Mataré a Emmett, aunque eso sea lo último que haga en mi existencia._

Levanté a Bella, quien aún estaba en estado de shock, mientras que todas las mujeres del lugar comenzaban a gritar al verme, igual que los hombres cuando vieron a MI BELLA. Estos eran los momentos en los que verdaderamente maldecía mi don. ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan sádicas en sus pensamientos? En sus mentes rondaban desde "Mi vida, deja a la insípida esa…" hasta "Si quieres yo te enseño como ponerte el condón, papi". Yo lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar.

Me detuve al lado de los demonios que se hacen llamar mis hermanos, hasta que escuché lo que Alice me dijo en sus pensamientos, y en ese momento quise matarla: "Esto es para que sepas lo que pasa cuando te metes con Alice Cullen, hermanito. Ya mi venganza contra ustedes está cumplida, así que aprovechen su fama de estrellas porno. ¡Jaja!"

_La mataré…_

**JasperPOV**

Sabía que el próximo era yo, lo sentía en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Presentía que Alice me había dejado para el final porque mi castigo iba a ser el peor de todos —y eso que Rosalie aún seguía con el pelo rojo; la cabeza del oso de Emmett aún adornaba la puerta de nuestra habitación; y el video de prevención sexual de Edward y Bella en ese mismo instante era uno de los mas vistos en youtube—. Yo sabía que mi castigo iba a ser peor que todo eso junto, porque Alice conocía absolutamente todas mis debilidades…

Salí a cazar algo cerca, ya que la sed me estaba molestando un poco. Después de que terminé fui directo a la casa, donde todos los chicos estaban en la sala, viendo un reality soy de Paris Hilton en MTV.

Subí a cambiarme la camisa, ya que me la había manchado un poco de sangre. Entonces, cuando llegué a mi habitación, no pude dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían…

—¡AAAAAAAHHHH! —¡Mi bandera de la confederación tenía escrito con pintura rosada "_amo a los Yankees" _mientras que en toda la habitación estaba sonando el himno de la batalla de la república. _¡Noooo!_

Destrocé el equipo de sonido y cuando vi hacia donde estaban mis uniformes, ¡todos tenían los emblemas de los putos Yankees hasta en el culo!

—¡ALICE CULLEN! —grité. No podía creer que ella me hubiera hecho eso. ¿Qué hacía toda esa mierda yankee en mi habitación?

Bajé como un bólido las escaleras, y ahí estaba el mismísimo demonio en persona. Por un momento casi se me olvida que la amo con todo mi ser. Estaba furioso, lo admito, y verla tan tranquila me enfurecía aún más.

—¡QUE LE HAS HECHO A MIS COSAS!

—Sólo les hice unos cuantos arreglos para que estén a la moda, al igual que le hice unos arreglos a tu camioneta. —Apenas me dijo eso salí disparado hacia la puerta, y en el frente de la casa estaba mi nueva Tundra con la frase "I love Yankees" en toda su extensión.

—¡QUÉ HAS HECHO! —le grité mientras veía mi camioneta nueva destrozada por esa horrenda frase. _No puedo creer que Alice me haya hecho esto por unas tontas carteras._

— ¡ESO ES PARA QUE NUNCA TE METAS CON MIS COMPRAS!

**Espero que les haya gustado... así que déjenme un review y ¡díganme su opinión! Recomiéndenle el fic hasta a la abuelita ¡jajajajaja! OK, estoy exagerando... **

**Bueno, nos leemos pronto... ¡besos!**

**Ana Cullen**


End file.
